Craig Thompson
Craig Thompson Early Life Craig Thompson's early life is covered in the graphic memoir "Blankets." Thompson was born in Traverse City, Michigan in 1975. He grew up with his two siblings in Marathon, Wisconsin. His family believed in fundamentalist Christianity. It was because of this, that the only access to the arts that Craig had was the funnies page in the Sunday newspaper. In an interview with Michael Mechanic of MotherJones.com, Thompson stated that "They did censor all the media in the house. All the movies they'd watch first, and the television shows—it was very strict. Only Christian music was allowed, no secular music. But comic books were below the radar because they were children's entertainment, you know? They didn't even consider them. So I think that's why my brother and I were obsessed with comics; that was like our edgiest form of entertainment."It is because of his Christian upbringing that Thompson experiences severe guilt when he does things that all normal boys do. Thompson specifically mentions that the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" were part of the comics he remembers reading in the 1980's. He also received free Spider-Man comics that were enclosed within a newspaper his grandmother would send him. In High School, Thompson found himself more interested in cartoons and animation than comic book arts, however, he became disillusioned with this idea as time went on. It wasn't until he was offered to create a comic strip for his college's newspaper that Thompson discovered his love for comics as a medium of expression. Adult Life In 1998, Craig Thompson began working at Dark Horse Comics as a graphic designer where he created ads, logos and packaging. He was soon forced to quit this job however as he developed tendinitis.Thompson has since written and illustrated several graphic novels, including Good-Bye, Chunky Rice, Blankets Habibi, Carbet de Voyage, and most recently, Space Dumplins. Craig Thompson used the graphic memoir'' Blankets as a means of coming out to his family that he no longer associated himself with Christianity. However, because of the nature of his family, which Thompson attributes to being from the midwest, he and his family have never discussed it. For a couple years, there was tension between Thompson and his family, however he claims that thing are "feeling better now." His work has received several awards which include but are not limited to the Harvey Award for best New Talent, Writer, Artist and Graphic Album of Original Work, the Eisner Award for best graphic album, and two Eisner Awards for best Writer/Artist for ''Blankets and Habibi. In a 2007 interview, Thompson described himself as having had a "total emotional and psychological breakdown," and that his focus at the time had shifted to becoming healthy. He also described himself as being discontent with his work and being frustrated with this art style. It's because of this that his work before Blankets appears to be of a different style. Craig Thompson presently lives in Portland, Oregon, for reason including affordability, a lot of culture, and good music. Influences Craig Thompson's influences are known to include: * Jim Henson - The Muppets * Tim Burton * Dr. Seuss * Sanrio * Walt Holcombe -'' King of Persia'' * Marcel Proust -'' Remembrance of Things Past'' * Vladimir Nabokov - Ada or Ardor: A Family Chronicle * Henri Matisse * Marc Chagal * David B. -'' Epileptic'' * Lewis Trondheim * Blutch * Edmond Baudoin * Sfar * Christophe Blain * Nicolas De Crécy * Nina * Capucine * Guy Delisle * Frederik Peeters * Igort Mattotti, * Gipi * Munoz * Tom Dieck * Anke Feuchetenberger * Taro Yashima * Dan Clowes * Joe Sacco * Chris Ware References Kross, K. (2004, February 1). An Interview With Craig Thompson. Retrieved November 24, 2015, from http://www.bookslut.com/features/2004_02_001502.php Mechanic, M. (2011, September 1). Graphic Novelist Craig Thompson on parental censorship, ditching Christianity, and his epic, "Habibi" Retrieved November 23, 2015, from http://www.motherjones.com/media/2011/09/craig-thompson-blankets-habibi-interview De Groot, S. (n.d.). Blankets: A treaty of the devil? Craig Thompson interview. Retrieved November 23, 2015, from http://www.zozolala.com/international_thompson.html Yurasek, J. (2004, September 1). Craig Thompson. Retrieved November 24, 2015, from http://www-personal.umich.edu/~phoebeg/comics/artists/craig.thompson.html Heater, B. (2007, May 7). Interview: Craig Thompson Pt. 1 (of 2). Retrieved November 24, 2015, from http://thedailycrosshatch.com/2007/05/07/431/ Thompson, C. (2007, July 26). Euro influences. Retrieved November 24, 2015, from http://www.craigthompsonbooks.com/2007/07/26/euro-influences/ Gallivan, J. (2003, August 14). Blankets statement. Retrieved November 24, 2015, from http://pamplinmedia.com/component/content/article?id=120411